pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
J. Patrick Lewis
J. Patrick Lewis (born May 5, 1942) is an American poet and prose writer noted for his children's poems and other light verse. Life Lewis worked as a professor of economics before devoting himself full-time to writing in 1998. He is the author of more than 80 children's books including A Hippopotamusn't (1990), BoshBlobberBosh (1998), Please Bury Me in the Library (2004), First Dog (2009), Spot the Plot '' (2009), ''The House(2009), "If You Were a Chocolate Mustache" (2012), and "The National Geographic Book of Animal Poetry" (editor, 2012.) His books have been published by Creative Editions, Knopf, Atheneum, Dial, Harcourt, Little, Brown, National Geographic, Chronicle Books, Scholastic, Candlewick, Random House, Holiday House, Sleeping Bear Press, Wordsong/Boyds Mills Press, Dawn Publications, and others. Gulls Hold Up the Sky, his 1st book of adult poems, was published by Laughing Fire Press in 2010. Recognition Lewis has received numerous awards from the American Library Association, the Society of Children's Book Writers and Illustrators, and others. He was the recipient of the 2010-11 National Council of Teachers of English (NCTE) Excellence in Children's Poetry Award, presented every 2 years. He was also named the 3rd U.S. Children's Poet Laureate (2011-2013) by the Poetry Foundation. Publications Poetry *''Gulls Hold Up the Sky''. LaJolla, CA: Laughing Fire Press, 2010. Juvenile *''The Tsar and the Amazing Cow''. New York: Dial, 1988. *''A Hippopotamusn't; and other animal verses''. New York: Dial, 1990. *''Earth Verses and Water Rhymes''. New York: Atheneum, 1991. *''Two-legged, Four-legged, No-legged Rhymes''. New York: Knopf, 1991. *''The Moonbow of Mr. B. Bones''. New York: Knopf, 1992. *''One Dog Day''. New York: Atheneum, 1993. *''The Fat-Cats at Sea''. New York: Knopf, 1994. *''The Christmas of the Reddle Moon''. New York: Dial, 1994. *''July Is a Mad Mosquito''. New York: Atheneum, 1994. *''The Frog Princess: A Russian Folktale''. New York: Dial, 1994. *''Black Swan/White Crow''. New York: Atheneum, 1995. *''Ridicholas Nicholas''. New York: Dial, 1995. *''The Boat of Many Rooms''. New York: Atheneum, 1996. *''Riddle-icious''. New York: Knopf, 1996. *''The Little Buggers: Insect and Spider Poems''. New York: Dial, 1997. *''Long Was the Winter Road They Traveled: A tale of the Nativity''. New York: Dial, 1997. *''The La-Di-Da Hare''. New York: Dial, 1997. *''BoshBlobberBosh: Runcible Poems for Edward Lear''. New York: Harcourt, 1998. *''Doodle Dandies: Poems That Take Shape''. New York: Atheneum, 1998. *''The House of Boo''. New York: Atheneum, 1998. *''Riddle-lightful''. New York: Knopf, 1998. *''The Night of the Goat Children''. New York: Dial, 1999. *''The Bookworm's Feast: A potluck of poems''. New York: Dial, 1999. *''At the Wish of the Fish: An adaptation of a Russian folktale,. New York: Atheneum, 1999. *Lewis, J. Patrick (2000). ''Freedom like Sunlight: Praisesongs for Black Americans. Mankato, MN: Creative Editions, 2000. *''Isabella Abnormella and the Very, Very Finicky Queen of Trouble''. New York: DK Publishing, 2000. *''Earth and Us, Continuous: Nature's Past and Future''. Nevada City, CA: Dawn Publications, 2001. *''The Shoe Tree of Chagrin''. Mankato, MN: Creative Editions, 2001. *''Earth and You, a Closer View: Nature's features''. Nevada City, CA: Dawn Publications, 2001. *''A Burst of Firsts: Doers, shakers, and record breakers''. New York: Dial, 2001. *''Good Mousekeeping; and Other snimal home poems''. New York: Atheneum, 2001. *''Earth and Me, Our Family Tree''. Nevada City, CA: Dawn Publications, 2002. *''The Last Resort''. Mankato, MN: Creative Editions, 2002. *''A World of Wonders: geographic travels in verse and rhyme''. New York: Dial, 2002. *''Arithme-tickle: An even number of odd riddle-rhymes''. New York: Harcourt, 2002. *''Swan Songs: Poems of extinction''. Mankato, MN: Creative Editions, 2003. *''Galileo's Universe''. Mankato, MN: Creative Editions, 2003. *''The Snowflake Sisters''. New York: Atheneum, 2003. *''The Stolen Smile''. Mankato, MN: Creative Editions, 2004. *''Please Bury Me in the Library''. New York: Harcourt, 2004. *''Scien-trickery: Riddles in science''. Orlando: Silver Whistle/Harcourt, 2004. *''Heroes and She-roes: Poems of amazing and everyday heroes''. New York: Dial, 2005. *''God Made the Skunk; and other animal poems''. Cupertino, CA: Doggerel Daze, 2005. *''Monumental Verses''. Washington, DC: National Geographic, 2005. *''Vherses: A celebration of outstanding women''. Mankato, MN: Creative Editions, 2005. *''Wing Nuts: Screwy haiku''. (with Paul B. Janeczko), Boston: Little, Brown, 2006. *''Castles: Old stone poems''. (With Rebecca Kai Dotlich), Honesdale, PA: Boyds Mills Press/Wordsong, 2006. *''Black Cat Bone: A life of Blues Legend Robert Johnson in verse''. Mankato, MN: Creative Editions, 2006. *''Good Mornin', Ms. America: The U.S.A. in verse''. School Specialty Publishing, 2006. *''Blackbeard the Pirate King''. Washington, DC: National Geographic, 2006. *''Once Upon a Tomb: Gravely humorous verses''. Cambridge, MA: Candlewick, 2006. *''Under the Kissletoe''. Honesdale, PA: Boyd Mills Press/Wordsong, 2007. *''Poems for Teaching in the Content Areas: Math, Science, History and Geography.'' New York: Scholastic Teaching Resources, 2007. *''Michelangelo’s World''. Mankato, MN: Creative Editions, 2007. *''Big Is Big and Little Little: A Book of Contrasts''. New York: Holiday House, 2007. *''Tulip at the Bat''. Boston: Little, Brown, 2007. *''The Brothers' War: Civil War Voices in Verse''. Washington, D.C.: National Geographic, 2007. *''The World's Greatest: Poems''. San Francisco, CA: Chronicle Books, 2008. *''Birds on a Wire: A Renga 'Round the Town'' (with Paul B. Janeczko), Boyds Mills Press/Wordsong, 2008. *''The Underwear Salesman; and other odd-job verses''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2009. *''Countdown to Summer: A Poem for Every Day of the School Year''. New York: Little, Brown, 2009. *''First Dog''. (With Beth Zappitello), Chelsea, MI: Sleeping Bear Press, 2009. *''Spot the Plot! A Riddle Book of Book Riddles''. San Francisco: Chronicle Books, 2009. *''The House''. Mankato, MN: Creative Editions, 2009. *''First Dog's White House Christmas''. Chelsea, MI: Sleeping Bear Press, 2010. *''Skywriting: Poems in Flight''. Mankato, MN: Creative Editions, 2010. *''The Fantastic 5&10 Cent Store''. New York, NY: Schwartz & Wade/Random House, 2010.. *''Kindergarten Cat''. New York, NY: Schwartz & Wade/Random House, 2010. *''Tugg & Teeny" (book #1). Chelsea, MI: Sleeping Bear Press, 2011. *''Tugg & Teeny" (book #2). Chelsea, MI: Sleeping Bear Press, 2011. *''And the Soldiers Sang''. Mankato MN: Creative Editions, 2011. *''Self-Portrait with Seven Fingers: A Life of Marc Chagall in Verse'' (with Jane Yolen.) Mankato, MN: Creative Editions, 2011. *''Tugg & Teeny (book #3). Chelsea, MI: Sleeping Bear Press, 2012. *''What's Looking at You, Kid? Chelsea, MI: Sleeping Bear Press, 2012. *Lewis, J. Patrick (2012). Edgar Allan Poe's Pie: Math Puzzler in Classic Poems. New York: Harcourt, 2012.. *''Take Two! A Celebration of Twins'' (with Jane Yolen.) Cambridge, MA.: Candlewick, 2012. *''Last Laughs: Animal epitaphs'' (with Jane Yolen.) Watertown, MA: Charlesbridge, 2012. *''If You Were a Chocolate Mustache: Poems''. Honesdale, PA: Wordsong/Boyds Mills Press, 2012. Edited *''The National Geographic Book of Animal Poems''. Washington, DC: National Geographic, 2012. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *J. Patrick Lewis b. 1942 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Prose *Wordplay: The case for ludic poetry — Article in Hunger Mountain Review, January 20, 2012. ;Audio / video *J. Patrick Lewis at YouTube ;Books *J. Patrick Lewis at Amazon.com ;About *J. Patrick Lewis at Gale Biographies of Children's Authors *J. Patrick Lewis at Brief Biographies *J. Patrick Lewis Official Website. *interview, May 16, 2006 *interview, August 12, 2007 *interview, April 4, 2008 *interview, November 21, 2008 *November 1, 2010 *Jules Danielson interview in Kirkus Reviews, 2012 Category:American children's writers Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets